


It's Halloween (But I See Right Through Your Mask)

by The_Boundless_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Kara in a suit, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, poor Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boundless_Writer/pseuds/The_Boundless_Writer
Summary: Lena loves Halloween because she can dress up and no one can tell she's a Luthor. This year she goes out with Kara and the gang, dressed as a mild mannered reporter since it works for our favourite superhero. Kara find out why she dressed up the way she did and discussions ensue. (It's a terrible summary, which is why I'm not a journalist or movie critic, but I promise it's good.)





	It's Halloween (But I See Right Through Your Mask)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is my first fic so I hope you all enjoy. I do not own Supergirl.
> 
> I used google translate for the Gaelic so if it's wrong please let me know. It was supposed to say holy hell.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena loved Halloween. She really only came to appreciate it during her time at MIT, when everyone would dress up and go out to bars, no one caring who she was or the fact that she was three years younger than them and taking two degrees. As a child she was never allowed to enjoy the strange holiday, and therefore never really knew what she was missing. She fell in love with the 31st of October all over again after everything that happened with Lex, dressing up in costumes with masks, or something so outlandish no one would ever know under the $30 dollar party store costume was Lena Luthor; youngest Forbes CEO, billionaire, and sister of the most hated man in America.

As soon as the 1st of October hit, Lena got online and began searching for the perfect costume and what bar she would be enjoying her anonymity at. Unfortunately it was now the 20th and she still had no idea what she was going to wear, and work was going to hell so she didn’t have time to go browse in stores. She could feel the tension creeping across her forehead, shoulders becoming more and more tense the longer she sat at her desk reading report after report. The door to her office opened and she shot her head up with a start. The person who walked through the door was the only person who could ever make her day brighter and eased the ache in her shoulders.

“Hey Lee,” Kara Danvers greeted. “What are you still doing here?” she asked.

“Kara,” Lena breathed. She got up and gave her friend a hug, relishing in the warmth she emitted and the comfort she found in those arms. Instead of the butterflies you’re supposed to feel around your crush, she just felt calm. “I swear I’m almost done. How did you know I was still here?”

“Jess,” Kara supplied.

“I sent her home hours ago!” Lena protested.

“Yes, and she told me you also sent your driver home, which means you’re going to be here past ten, but it’s eight and I know you’re going to come into the office tomorrow anyways, even though it’s Saturday, so come have a girls night with me,” Kara rambled fondly.

“I’m going to fire her,” Lena muttered and Kara chuckled.

“No you’re not, you like her too much.”

“Fine. You’re right. Let me get my things.” Kara beamed at that and Lena swore it was like the sun, warming her straight to the bones.

“Mine or yours?” Kara asked.

“Yours,” she supplied instantly, already imagining the comfy sweats and shirt she’ll get to borrow.

 

Twenty minutes later the two of them were seated on the sofa in Kara’s living room, wine in hand, and _A Harvest Wedding_ playing on the TV in front of them. Lena wasn’t watching the TV, but the reactions of the blonde beside her as she smiled at the cute scenes and how she seemed engrossed in the film. Lena knew, in that moment that she had far surpassed crush and gone straight to love. The realization shocked her. She choked on a tiny bit of air and snapped her head back to the TV, heart pounding. Kara must have noticed her reaction (damned super hearing, yes she knew), and turned to her concerned.

“You okay Lee?” she asked, a crinkle between her brows.

“Fine, fine,” she waved away the concern. “Wine down the wrong pipe is all.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Positive.”

Kara turned back to the TV and Lena resumed her watching of the blonde out of the corner of her eye. The movie finished not too long after that and Lena had finally gotten her heart to settle down, shoving the realization far to the back of her mind to deal with when she’s alone.

The only problem was she couldn't stop thinking about Kara, her best friend slash National City's Girl of Steel. Sometimes she wondered how well a ponytail and glasses could disguise her ocean eyes and immovable sense of justice and moral compass. It came to her then, in her musings of admiration, she could pull a Kara Danvers for Halloween. Glasses, ponytail, button up, and slacks. By the time the movie was over Lena already had a plan. She was snapped out of her musings by the credits, looking over to Kara she found the blonde reporter looking oddly nervous.

“What's wrong Kara?” she asked. “You look almost as nervous as when you told me you're Supergirl.”

“Well, uh, you see-” Lena laid a gentle hand on her forearm.

“You can tell me anything.”

“I know you said Halloween was your special time, but I was wondering if you wanted to come out with Alex and Maggie and Winn and James and I. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought it could be fun, and we're planning on doing a bar hop of sorts to try and see as many costumes as we can, and then if anyone wants to pick a fight with you we'll be there to help- not that you need it- but it can be nice to-”

Lena cut her off, “Kara, darling, breathe. I'd love to come.” The smile she received in response lit up the room

“Great! How about I'll text you the address we’re starting at and you can meet us there?”

“Sounds perfect.” With all their arrangements made Lena bid her best friend goodnight and made her way home to finally unpack the thoughts she has about said best friend.

She grabbed a glass of wine before settling on her couch. So she loved her best friend. She could deal with this too, just like the crush she just had to hide her feelings and hope Kara never stopped being oblivious. Right, that would work. She drained her wine glass before setting it in the sink and getting ready for bed. One thought pervaded her thoughts as she fell asleep. _I'm doomed._

 

Soon it was Halloween, and although she had gotten her costume figured out she still was unsure what to do about her love problem. It's a problem because there's no way too-good-for-this-earth Kara Danvers Zor-El loves her back. Admittedly she had been avoiding her blonde friend for the past few days, under the pretense of work being busy, but tonight she had agreed on going out and she knew Kara would be disappointed if she didn't go. Kara had texted her the address of the first bar, the alien dive bar not surprisingly, and told her they'd be there at 8, with an uncharacteristically lack of emojis, as if expecting Lena to cancel again. Her heart sunk as she thought of her friend fearing she did something to warrant the avoidance. She immediately texted back a quick “See you then!” and received a number of smiles and hearts in response.

This lead her to her current predicament, sitting in her town car outside the bar with her driver Henry eyeing her with concern.

“Are you okay Ms. Luthor?” he asked.

“Yes, sorry. And I'm sorry for taking you away from your family for so long Henry.”

“It’s not a problem Ms. Luthor. Jake is young so we got to take him out early and I got to tuck him in bed.”

“I'm happy to hear that.” She took a deep breath and went to open the door. “I'll be out with Ms. Danvers and her friends so you have the rest of the night off.”

“Have a good night Ms. Luthor,” he replied, she missed the knowing look he gave her as she stepped out of the car.

“You too Henry.” And with that she was striding towards the door at the end of the alleyway. Her eyes found Kara immediately and all the breath left her body in one rush.

“Ifreann naofa,” she breathed out. Standing near the bar was Kara, her Kara, but in a suit. A sinfully good looking suit tailored perfectly to her curves, with an open jacket and a v-neck blouse that dipped just a little too low for her sanity. Just then Kara found her.

“Lena!” she called out, already a little tipsy off the alien alcohol she consumed. Lena watched her stride over, her mouth still open, in shock or arousal she's not sure. “So what do you think I am?” She asked after they hugged in greeting.

“Hot,” Lena muttered before her brain caught up with her mouth and she began to backtrack. “I mean you look like that's a hot costume, but I can't quite put my finger on what you're supposed to be. News anchor?” she guessed. Kara didn't seem to catch her slip and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“I'm a CEO!” she stated proudly. “What are you?” she asked with a cute head tilt, and Jesus she was going to be the death of her.

“Well mild mannered reporter seems to work for your identity so I figured it might work for me too,” she replied. Kara had a strange look on her face that Lena couldn't place before it was gone and she was dragged over to the table where everyone else was. She was met with a chorus of greetings, a glass of whiskey courtesy of Alex and a knowing wink from Maggie. She drowned the glass in one go and that was the start of the night.

 

Four bars later Lena had a pleasant buzz going, the others were way beyond tipsy, and Kara was nearing sober as she didn't have access to alien alcohol after the dive bar. They were finally winding down and splitting into pairs to head home. Alex and Maggie, Winn and James, and her and Kara. She had insisted that she didn't need any help since she was only buzzed, but Kara had insisted. A twenty minute cab ride later they were in front of her penthouse. Kara was shifting nervously and Lena knew she was working up to ask her something. Lena opened the door and gestured for Kara to come in before leading her to the couch and waiting for her to say what she was trying to.

“What did you mean when you said it worked for me?” she finally asked. Lena paled. Oh no, she had hurt Kara by implying that her reporter job was just a cover and not a part of her life.

“Shit, Kara, I'm so sorry that I hurt you or upset you by implying that the reporter side of you, that Kara Danvers, was just a cover for Supergirl and that it's not a part of you because it is and it's my favourite part honestly, not that I don't lo-admire all of you because I do. You're so much more than just Supergirl to me, I just meant that maybe being someone like you, who is kind and good and smiles at everyone, maybe if I could be like that people wouldn't see me like a Luthor. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry,” she rambled.

“Lena, honey, calm down. Yes I was hurt at first, but I know you didn't mean it like that and that isn't what I was talking about.” Neither Lena or Kara noticed the pet name. “I meant why you felt the need to hide yourself. You're already good and kind, and so many other things.” Lena began to fiddle with her fingers.

“Well, you see, the reason I love Halloween so much is that when I go out I can dress up so people don't see the Luthor and they like me, strike up conversations with me. I feel normal or once.” she admitted, voice not much louder than a whisper.

“That's bullshit,” Kara said harshly and Lena flinched, curling in on herself, shame filling her. Kara saw her reaction and tentatively reached out. “No, no, no, not you Lena. Never you. You're allowed to love the holiday and enjoy being whoever you want. What's bullshit is the fact that people make you feel the need to pretend to be someone you're not for them to like you. You're amazing Lena Luthor. You're generous, and kind, and so damn smart. You're changing the world and if they don't want to associate with people like that then they're idiots. You're beautiful and just so incredible I can't believe I have the pleasure of knowing you. Those are just some of the reasons I love you, y'know as a friend,” Kara back tracked and the hope that was growing in Lena's chest faded a little but the warmth of her words remained. Then Kara straightened and it looked like she decided something. “No, I do love you. Not as a friend. Because how could I not fall in love with you. I love you Lena Luthor, every part of you, including your last name. People that can't see past what your family did don't deserve to know you. So yes, dress up however you like because that's your right, but never ever believe you have to be someone else for shallow people.” With her impassioned speech over, Lena just sat there staring at her best friend, mind going a million miles. Her best friend, Kara, the embodiment of everything good in the world, loves her too? She was silent for too long and Kara looked away sheepishly. “You don't have to feel the same way, but I just needed you to know that I'll always be in your corner.” Sometime during her speech their hands hand entwined, Kara raised them to her lips and placed a gentle kiss onto the back of Lena's hand before moving to get up. That finally spurned Lena to movement. She jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around Kara's neck.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she whispered fervently against her skin. She pulled back to look Kara in the eyes, tears gathering. “God I love you so much Kara,” she told her earnestly. “I never thought I'd have someone like you in my life yet here you are and you're everything I ever wished for.” It was Kara's turn to be speechless before she croaked out a, “can I please kiss you?” Lena's only response was to bring their lips together in a gentle and loving kiss.

Yes, Lena loved Halloween, but now for a totally different reason.


End file.
